Frozen Guardians
by TheOneTrueFangirl
Summary: Elsa sees the handsome Guardian across the room at her coronation ball JELSA Sorry, I'm awful at summaries
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians, all I own is the plot.

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

I stood at the top of the ball room. Watching my coronation ball play out in front of me. I watched my sister Anna dance with the man she just met; Hans. She had no idea what she was doing. But who was I to say anything, I wasn't in love, I probably never would be. I had the power of ice and snow. I could barely control it. I had to wear gloves all the time. Even today the day of my coronation.

As I sat back down in my throne, I looked on from what Anna was doing, I noticed a snowy haired man, looking completely bored making snowflakes appear from his hand and then suddenly making them vanish. Wait what ! Making snowflakes appear and disappear! This man was like me. I'm was going to have some fun here.

I slipped of my glove and made some on my snowflakes appear in front of his face. I started to raise them up so he would be looking at me. Once I had he attention I carefully without being seen made my snowflakes disappear. The snowy haired man was now making his way to my throne.

He was soon in front of me. "Queen Elsa, my name is Jack Frost. And I was wondering if I may have this dance ?" He asked me. "You may". He took my gloved hand and lead me to the dance floor. We danced for a while, getting the occasional weird look from someone.

After the song finished, Jack spoke up "Queen Elsa-." I interrupted him. " Please call me Elsa." " Elsa," He corrected. " I have come here on a specific mission, the first thing you need to know is that I am a Guar-." Someone tapped me on the shoulder, interrupting Jack. "Elsa?" Anna's voice rang in my ears. I turned around to see Anna with her arm looped through Hans'. "Elsa can I speak with you for a second ?" I looked toward Jack, he looked at me as if to say go on. "Excuse me Jack, my sister wishes to speak with me. I'll come find you in a moment." "Take all the time you need." Jack bowed and went back to his seat.

"What is it Anna ?" "Elsa, Hans and I were wondering if we could have your blessing?" "Sorry I don't understand. My blessing for what?" "Our marriage, Elsa." "Marriage!? Sorry I'm confused." I stated. "Well, we haven't figured out the details ourselves. We'd obviously need a few days to plan. Would we stay here?" Anna asked Hans, "Of course" he replied. Then Anna started up again "We could have all of your brothers stay here of course we have the room-."I interrupted her." Wait slow down. No ones brothers are staying here, no one is getting married." "Wait what?" Anna asked confused. "Can I talk to you alone?" I inquired, then Anna spoke up. "No what ever you have to say you can say to both of us." I let out an exasperated breath then simply told her " Fine, you can't marry a man you just met." "You can if it's true love." She persisted. "Anna what do you know about true love?" "More than you. All you know how to do is how to shut people out." That struck me like a blade to the heart. She was right that's all I did know how to do. "You asked for my blessing and my answer is no."

Then Hans spoke up." Your majesty if I may.?" "No you may not, the party's over close the gates." I heard Anna's voice from behind me "No no, Elsa please wait." She tried to grab my hand but only managed to get my glove.

"Anna give me back my glove." "Elsa please please I can't live like this anymore." She pleaded with me. I only had one answer for this " Then leave." I turned and started to walk out. I heard her again. "No what did I ever do to you!?" "Enough Anna." Was all I was able to push out between my teeth. But she kept going "Why do you shut me out why do you shut the world out. What are you so afraid of!?" And that's when I lost it." I said enough!" Before I knew it ice was spreading over the ground. I heard whisper like sorcery. And I heard Anna's hushed voice "Elsa". I fumbled for the doorknob. The last thing I heard was a man voice saying "Elsa wait!"


	2. The Revelation

Disclaimer ; I don't own rotg or frozen only the plot

This chapter is set 6 months after frozen

Chapter 2 : The Revelation

It's been 6 months since my coronation, six months since I ran from Arendelle and hid. Six months since I've seen Jack.

I never thought I would miss him, especially the way I miss him. It's not like the normal I miss you. It's like the I want to see you right now and be with you forever kind of miss you.

I shouldn't be dwelling on my own feelings today. It's Anna and Kristoff's wedding. I should be celebrating them not selfishly thinking about my own feelings.

They look perfect together, especially today. Anna in a cream lace gown with a green under tone. Where as Kristoff is in the normal Arendelle wedding attire. My dress is a simple green dress, fitting in all the right places, even though I wish I could wear one of my ice dresses. I looked over the palace court yard.

And that's when I saw him.

I saw his snowy hair, his blue eyes, his hollow cheekbones, his straight nose. Jack was right here at Anna's wedding. Why I did not know nor did I care I just had to talk to him. And I had an idea on how to get his attention.

I walked up to Anna, and whispered in her ear "Do you want snow on your wedding day?" She then consulted Kristoff. Then they both nodded like eager school children.

I flicked my fingers until a small ball of snow had formed in my hands, I then threw it up and let it do it's magic. It exploded into many snowflakes and continual snow flurries.

I looked over to where Jack was, he looked awestruck, amazed and confused at the same time. He looked around, as if he was trying to find the source of the snowflakes.

His eyes met mine. I had to show him what he had be looking for. I lifted my hand and let the snowflakes fly. He looked at me with those dazzling ice blue eyes and mischievous grin. I beckoned him to join me.

He started his journey towards me, slowly weaving his way through the crowd of people. As I watched him, I heard my name being called. "Elsa, Elsa!" It was Anna. "Elsa this is amazing, although I wish I could skate." I looked at her as if to say you can.I struck my foot down on the ground and let my power serge. As I watched the ice spread across the courtyard . I turned my head to see Anna beaming with excitement. I looked at her feet and frowned. "Anna, you can't skate in those shoes." Before she could respond there was a pair of skates on her feet. She looked over to Kristoff, and I gave him skates too. They walked out on to the dance floor, well now ice rink, and had their first dance.

I watched in awe, I wish I had that I thought to myself. "Elsa" I looked behind me, towering above me was Jack. I did a full turn. " Jack" I breathed I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Nice to see you Elsa, I'm glad to see you came back to Arendelle." "Well I'm glad to be back home, I'm sorry I fled the kingdom at our last meeting." "It's fine," He looked behind him." Elsa this is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me okay?" I was confused but I still said "Okay." "Elsa I was at your coronation because I was sent here by the Guardians. The Moon has chosen you to be a Guardian. And you need to come with me. Okay?" I was really confused well not really I had always known about the Moon he was the one who gave me my powers but other than that I had no idea. "I've know about the Moon for years, I don't know why I would be chosen to be a Guardian, but I will come with you after the reception." "Thank you, Elsa. If you have any questions about the Guardians, you can ask me on the journey."

I had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait. "In the meantime would you do me the honour?" Jack asked. I nodded, he lead me out to the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like forever, the time slipped away. Soon Anna and Kristof retired to the palace.

"Are you ready Elsa?" Jack asked. "I will be just give me a second." I started to remove the ice from the courtyard. Once I done that I said " Let's go."

Jack then shouted " Wind, take us home!" Then we were flying.


	3. Questions

Chapter 3 : Questions

As we flew across the sky, away from Arendelle, towards wherever Jack was taking us. I had so many questions: Why was I chosen to do this? What were the consequences?

I finally spoke up. "Jack?" I asked. "Yes, Elsa." "I was wondering, what is like to be Guardian? And what are the consequences?"

He sighed. "Elsa, being a Guardian is the best thing in the world. You have no limits and you feel free an ongoing ride. As for the consequences, well ... You'll have to leave your family behind, the hope of falling in love, of having a family."

He took a deep breath "You'll become immortal, out living everyone you know, that's why you have to leave. The emotional attachments w-" I interrupted him " Wait what!? I'm going to have to leave my sister Anna." "Yes, but in about five years." "Oh okay then." I sighed. "Elsa, I understand okay. I didn't know up until recently that I had a sister and that when I became what I am today, I left her. But right before I was forced leave I saved her. And that's why I was chosen because the Moon thought I was good enough to be saved."

"Elsa, when you leave Anna you can still watch over her. Watch her grow old. Watch her live her life and look after her. It won't be that bad I promise."

I believed him. I would watch over Anna all her life, even if she could never know.

For the rest of the journey we remained silent, until Jack warned me about our descent downwards. I held on tightly to Jacks suit coat.

Once we were on the ground, Jack dragged me through a set of thick wooden doors, guarded by what yetis.

After Jack had dragged me through countess corridors we eventually arrived at a colourful ornate door.

"Are you ready to meet the other Guardians?" Jack inquired. "As ready as I'll ever be." Jack then reached for the door knob.


	4. Meeting the Other Guardians

Chapter 4: Meeting the other Guardians

Jacks fingers twisted around the brass door knob, he carefully turned it to the right. The door slowly started opening, bright light flooded through.

Then we heard voices.

"He's been six months North," said a thick Australian accent. "he's not coming back." "Bunny would you calm down, it may be taking him longer than expected to find her. I highly doubt a person that wasn't know of before would be easy to find." A Russian accent stated.

"It's nice to see someone still has faith in me." Jack said looking toward the group.

"Finally. What took you mate?" Said the Australian bunny, who I guess was ironically named Bunny. Before Jack could answer that I spoke up. "It wasn't Jack's fault, it was mine." "What did you do, freeze the country?" I bit down on my lip before answering "Well you see ... Yeah I did I freeze my kingdom and ran from it and hid. No one knew where I was. So it wasn't Jack's fault."

We all sort of stood in an awkward silence, then the big Russian man spoke up." So I feel there is a need to introduce ourselves. First if all I'm North, but you may know me as Santa. This is Bunny aka the Easter bunny. The person flying over there is Tooth or Tooth fairy. And last but not least is Sandy or the sandman. And if you don't mind me asking you are?"

"Oh... I'm queen Elsa of Arendelle, I control snow and ice. I really haven't got much if a story. Except for the stuff that happened over the past 6 months." Then I heard Bunny. "No not another person who controls snow, please not another person who controls snow." "If you don't mind me asking why is bunny freaking out over there?" "Oh that ones my fault," Jack stated "I may or may not have really annoyed bunny with snow and ice and now he hates it so that's why he freaking out over there."

I couldn't help it I started to giggle. "What are you laughing at ?" Bunny shouted from across the room." Oh it's just the fact that you hate ice and that my sister Anna almost died from ice to the heart and she still loves it." "Well woptedo great for her." Bunny said quite sarcastically.

"Bunny behave yourself. Now Elsa where were you planning on staying to night?" North asked. I bit my lip, I hadn't thought of that. This action obviously got Norths attention. "Elsa you could stay here or I could bring you back to Arendelle ." North offered.

I wondered where would I stay; I didn't want to go back to Arendelle, mainly because I wanted to give Anna and Kristoff some privacy. Nor did I want to over stay my welcome by staying here. Then it hit me. I knew where I would stay tonight and anytime I'd stay in this area.

"Thank you North, but neither of them will be necessary. I know where I'll stay and I can promise that I won't have a problem finding it."

"What are you talking about Elsa!? There's nowhere to stay for miles around here!" Jack said as if he was speaking to a child.

"Trust me Jack I know what I'm doing."

"Elsa you'll freeze to death out there, before for your even out there ten minutes." Tooth said.

"I'll be fine, the cold never bothered me anyway."

I walked toward the door and reached for the knob. As I walked out the door I heard norths voice. "Follow her jack, we don't want her getting killed."

I retraced my steps to the grand door that were the entrance. I swung them open as I heard footsteps coming toward me. I walked out in to the snowy plains of the North Pole just as Jack was a few feet away from me .


	5. The Ice Fortress

Chapter 5: The Ice Fortress

I walked though the snowy plain for about ten minutes before hearing Jack shouting my name. "Elsa will you slow down!" I tuned to see his figure nearing mine. "Elsa what in gods name do you think your doing out here you'll be killed before you know it." "Jack will you calm down you have no idea what I'm capable of." I shouted back.

I walled for a little longer then I saw it.

The place was perfect, the slopes of the mountain, the way the rocks curved to give me the opportunity to create the perfect set of stairs.

I then released my magic. I let the ice flow creating stairs that looked delicate but were strong. I ran up them and I let my self sing the song I hadn't sang in months. I through my foot to the ground my snowflake appearing. I brought the snowflake up creating a thick floor with support columns to hold it up. This palace was grander than the last. I created many windows, support beams and chandeliers.

The final thing I had to do was get rid of this dress that was starting to annoy me, I let the ice run up the skirt dissolving the old fabric replacing it with a deep blue. I left a space free so I could could have my leg exposed, the last thing I did was run my fingers around my waist so small fractals of ice started to form a wire like belt. I let my hair loose letting it fall in it's signature braid.

I heard applause from behind me.

I turned to see Jack sitting on the balcony ledge. "Your right Elsa, I don't know what your capable of. But I'd like to know." Was he flirting with me?

"Jack Frost are you flirting with me?" He looked down and smiled. HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME! He hopped of his perch on the balcony ledge, and walked towards me. As he did so he through his staff away from him.

"Jack wh-?" He grabbed my face with both of his hands and brought his lips down on mine. It took me by surprise at first but then I let myself sink into it.

I was the one to break the kiss. "Jack, I've a feeling the feelings that I've been feeling aren't all that one side?" "You'd guess correct." He said then brought his lips back down on mine.

}¥{

I woke up the next morning, in the new ice palace. That's when I felt something beside me. I looked over my shoulder, I saw his snowy white hair, on the pillow beside mine.

SHIT! My hands immediately went to my waist, I felt my ice dress and belt. I let out a breath. I hadn't slept with him.

I turned so that I was facing him, I slipped my hand around his waist. "Jack?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him. "Yes Elsa?" He said in a really sleepy voice.

"Was wondering if you could bring me back to Arendelle before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Sure Elsa, just give me five minutes."

True to his word Jack was ready to leave within an few minutes. He was dressed in a similar suit to the one he'd had on the day before, but instead of green and white, it was blue and white.

"You ready to go Elsa?" He asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, but I don't see why your so eager to go your the one who has to meet my sister, Anna. She's going to freak out when she sees you with me."

"Well then let's not keep her waiting."

We walked out on to the balcony, Jacks hand slipped around my waist pulling me to him." You ready?" He said. I nodded.

"Wind return us to Arendelle!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Then we were off.


	6. Anna

Chapter 6: Anna

We flew across the sky, just inches away from the white clouds. The sun was lighting the horizon, then I saw my home, my kingdom, Arendelle. It looked amazing in the morning light, the golden light reflecting off windows. Soon the citizens would be bustling around going about their business, and if I wasn't there,

They'd be wondering where their queen was. I have made a promise to myself that I'd never have them ask that question again.

As we made our decent down to my balcony, I clung to Jack. He chuckled, "Elsa you still don't trust me to get us down to the ground safely?"

We landed on the balcony, I ran my fingers over the top of the door frame and grabbed the key. I put the key in the lock and twisted it. The door swung open. We entered the room. "So this is your room Elsa?" "Yes I grew up in this room." Jack walked around the room inspecting every inch of it. He stopped abruptly in front of my late fathers coronation portrait. "Is this your father?" I nodded. "He died years ago," I breathed "but let's not dawn on that"

Jack continued to examine my room while I went to my closet which just held the most basic clothing and accessories, reason being I just made everything more extravagant with ice, but to do that I need a base so I have the basic clothes. I grabbed a simple wrap and hung it up waved my fingers over it and turned it in to an extravagant dripping ice wrap. I pulled it of its hanger and wrapped it around myself. I walked over to the mirror and twisted my hair into a braided style and placing my crown in the front of it.

"So, this is want you look like on a regular basis. I'm not sure if I like it." I made an piece of sharp ice appear right beside him. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I smiled. "Come on let's go see if we can find Anna." I grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

}¥{

We walked around the palace for a long time, stopping at interesting paintings.

Then I saw what I'd been hoping I'd see. I saw Anna and Kristoff coming straight down the corridor.

"Elsa? Where were you last night?" "Oh hi Anna, Kristoff. I was on a walk." I stated." Jack I told you we were out to late last night." I said nudging him in the side. "I guess we were," he said looking down at me. "Hello you must me Anna and this must be your husband, Kristoff. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Jack extend his hand out to Kristoff. Kristoff shuck it in a firm hand shake. "We've met before Jack remember at Elsa's coronation?" Anna said confused.

"Elsa, can I speak to you. Alone? " Anna inquired. I nodded unlooping my arm from Jack's. "What is it Anna?" " I'm the one who should be asking questions Elsa. Who is this Jack guy?" "He's just a friend." I whispered. "He's more than that Elsa, he was at your coronation and my wedding. He must be more than that."

I looked away know I wouldn't be able to hind it in my facial expressions. "He is more than that." Anna said excitedly. "Anna-." She cut me off. "Oh my god this is huge. Elsa he could be the one. You would look perfect together. Oh my this is amazing, Elsa's in lo-." "Anna! Shut up would you. Jacks a friend, nothing more. Okay?" She nodded.

I knew she wasn't going to let this go, but as long as she stopped talking about it I'd be happy. We walked over to Jack and Kristoff. "You ready to continue our tour Jack?" "Yes Elsa." "Bye Anna Kristoff." We said in unison while we walked away.

We examined the castle until the sun was setting. "Hey Jack, I was wondering what does North use to get the sleigh around the world so fast?" "Oh North. He uses these to get around." He said holding up a small glass sphere. "How does it work?" "I'll show you. Hold on tight. Elsa's ice palace." I grappled his suit coat as the sphere formed the image of the palace. Once the image was formed, Jack threw it full force of the balcony. It made a portal. Jack ran full force into it. Then we were gone.


	7. IM SORRY

Dear Readers of Frozen Guardians,

Im sorry but I've just published the last chapter that I've have written and intend to write for this story. There was originally supposed to be a lot more to this story I'd even stated a 7th chapter. But I'm just not feeling anymore. So I'm sorry that I can't give you more of this story. I would have written more except the fact is life got in the way and I lost my connection to the characters. I may write more from other books/movies but I do not know yet.

But I would also like to thank you all for reading my story and that I never thought so many of you would like it.

If you guys wish for me to put this up for adoption please let me know but the last date these suggestions could be made is 20/7/14 GB time.

This story will be removed by 20/8/14

once again I'm sorry

from

OneTrueFangirl

xxxx


	8. Authors note

Okay the last date for adoption suggestions has come. I will no longer be excepting any suggestions for adoption of this story. So as of the 20th August this story will be removed.

Now another matter that I feel needs to be discussed: (be warned some very harsh personal feelings are expressed in the next paragraph)

I am/was furious that so many of you could be so inconsiderate. I made it unbelievably clear in my last post that there would be no more to this story. And for you people to suggest that I take more time out of my life to write more of a story that I had closed. It just threw me over the edge. Okay now I'm not saying I am ungrateful that you enjoyed the story/my writing. I am so grateful that words could not express it. And not all of you are inconsiderate it was just a few.

I'm once again very sorry for terminating the story

OneTrueFangirl

xxxx


	9. Adoption

This story has been adopted by fluffysnowkittynamedskykar

Thanks again

OneTrueFangirl

xxxx


End file.
